Goddess of Chaos
by BlueEyesBabyGirl
Summary: A Goddess with Pink Hair and Pink eyes. Failed her mission 75 years ago, due to a certain person. Her punishement was to live in the Human Realm forever. Why is she linked to the Uchiha Clan? MadaraxOC & SasukexOC
1. Chapter

**_I don't own Naruto._**

**_Only the OC._**

**I also use Quizilla as Lilrachz**

* * *

Kira aka Goddess of Chaos/War. Pink Hair and Pink eyes. Looks like Sakura but more womanly, different attitude and stronger and wiser (So basically just your looks) Kira is a Goddess Who failed in her mission, from the Thunder God, so she was sent down to earth/ninja world as her punishment for alife time.

Kira never ages, she has Extra arms but they are invisible (Any one seen Eflen Lied? Well if you haven't just watch the 1st episode, for about 10 mins, it kind shows what she can do.) and can use her mind to crush anything, she also has the power to make someone immortal and take it away too. She basically She can kill Madara, all the tailed Demons and Kages, all at the same time. How did she fail her mission?

Well she made Madara a Immortal... Big mistake, cause she fell in love with him, and he trapped her and gave her to Orochimaru, to look after her.


	2. Chapter I

**_I Don't Own Naruto_**

**_Only the OC._**

**I also have an account on Quizilla, which is LILRACHZ**

* * *

Silents..Sweet Silents, This is what I'm use to, Rumors of Orochimaru's Death, Jugo defeat, Akastuki after Tailed Beast, Tsunade becoming Hokage, Itachi Uchiha's Blindness, Naruto 4th Hokage's child growing strong with Kyuubi, Gaara's death and his one tailed beast extracted and Also Gaara becoming back alive, Sasuke Uchiha wanting Revenge, War and a center Uchiha alive too.

I hear everything trapped inside this sealed room underground, metal, wires, armour attached to me, making sure I never leave. People standing outside my Chamber door, changing shifts.

But Today that's different Alarmes screaming outside my Chamber of Darkness and Metal. My ownly Loyal Servent far away from me, locked in his ceil, but I Know whats happening, but he doesn't.

DIFFERENT POV.

''Jugo come were leaving now'' Sasuke Uchiha, Young a revenger Coal Black eyes holding no emotions, black spiked back hair, some how with a single glare keeps Jugo calm and quiet. Jugo, a tall 18 year old boy, Sealed away in a cell for his blood lust and the main connection to the Curse Seal, his bloodline.

Behind the Young Uchiha was two others, Suigetsu Hozuki, young man same ages as the Uchiha, formerly from the mist, was trained under one of the famous mist Lendenry swords men, The Zabuza Momochi, who was defesated by Sasuke Uchiha's formly Team, Team 7 from the Leaf.

Next to the boy was a Girl, She's a girl who survived through a war, in her small Village and went to Orochimaru and became a Tracker also looks after the prisoners.

The group were leaving now almost out the building til Jugo stopped then he heard a voices in the wind.

_''Jugo'' _Everyone stopped and turned to Him, ''Jugo we must leave now'' The Uchiha sent a Glare towards Jugo. Jugo was unfected by this glare and turned and start to walk back towards the base. ''Hey big man where are you going!?'' Suigetsu shouted.

Sasuke was becoming angry but he didn't show it but his tone became more deadly ''Jugo, where are you going'' Jugo stopped mid step. Not sure if he should go back inside the base for the voice. _''Jugo come to me.. Help me'' _Jugo looked down to the ground.

''I-I need to go back'' He said and started walking again, slowly the other 3 followed. They finally came to a chamber door which was huge, completely steel melted sealed door tightly, impossible to brake into. Two guards standing at the door shaking in there boots once they so Jugo. ''Y-Your N-Not sup-suppose to be-be out.'' One said.

Suddenly next thing all 4 were staring at the ground at the dead bodies with no heads, blood pouring out of there top off there heads. Jugo looked at them, this time not with blood lust just emotionlessly. He walks towards the door and touched it with his hands.

Meanwhile Karin clenched onto Uchiha's Arm ''Sasuke-kun that was fantastic!'' She fluted her eye lashes. ''It wasn't me'' and he shoved the young girl off his arm. ''We if it wasen't you then..'' Huigetsu looked at jugo- but stopped and coughed with Karin. Jugo just punched through the metal steel door.

Dust and metal chunks went flying meanwhile the Uchiha turned on his sharingan and stared into the metal chamber suddenly He couldn't see at all, but only saw Jugo walk in.

* * *

KIRA'S POV

elfen\\lied.\\/screen\\caps/Elfenlied12.\jpg

th08\\Devi\antart.\com/fs23/300W/f/2\\008/005/a/4/Lucy_in_prison_he\\lmet_by_Tybtsee.\jpg

(Just think of Elfen Lied in the prison, or in cobits with the wires actted to her. .. -you know the photo-.. To see images just get rid of these '\' )

I scened Jugo in front of me, Also the other 3, The young Uchiha, the Tracker, and the former mist ninja. ''Kira-hime-sama..'' Jugo spoke out in a soft wishper. _''Jugo. You came'' _My voice echoed around the metal chamber.

I didn't even open my mouth to talk cause of my metal helmet stops me cause of it. Jugo nods I move my head up slightly to show they my masked Helmet face. And suddenly sparks started to fly in the room metal was being crumpled and destroyed. Leaving Kira floating in the air.

And slowly start to float to the ground. And landed softly on my feet, the metal covering my body made it hard to move freely. Then suddenly the metal on my body started to shake and clank against each other, and went flying in every direction. The Uchiha just moved his head aside to douge the metal neck cover. Karin Screamed and hide be hidden Sasuke. While Suigetsu ducked to the floor, Meanwhile Jugo just stood there not caring if anything hitted him.

Every bit of metal was off apart from my helmet. My body had skin tight clothing showing my curves and chest to legs. I lifted my masked faces towards the group, Jugo started walking towards me and bowed to me lowly. ''Kira-hime-sama, were free now.'' He said.

She looked down at him then looked over to the Uchiha he had one raise eyebrow. I slowly walked past Jugo, while I walked past him my hand ran through his hair. Making him stand and turn and look to where I was walking.

_''Jugo, my boy, you have done well... I Knew this day would come.''_ As before my Mind/Voice echoed around the chamber. I stopped walking in front of the group and My faces mask looked directly at The Uchiha. _''Your brother's blindness is worsening'' _His eyes narrowed at me. ''jugo were leaving now'' Sasuke turned and left.

Jugo walked towards the group and looked back at me with a sad look. _''Leave if you wish Jugo, We'll meet again soon I promise.'' _He blinked at me then ran off to catch up with the Uchiha and his 2 other camponys.

_'Time for me to make my Existents know again after all, Madara you did this..... And I'll end this and sleep again soundly' _she thought to her self. She walked out her Chamber but didn't follow the group and went somewhere else.


	3. Chapter II

CHP 2

(To see outfit just go on google images then type in, Sakura Slug Lady by Fuienu chan, It'll be Sakura-chan with the slug)

4 Days later. Kira She made her way to the Akatsuki Hide out. In her new outfit (Yes it's Sakura but Kira sort of looks like Sakura but Acts different, Plus Kira is a Goddess) she had been doing alot of things lately catching up with the outside world, but she finally arrived there and waited.

She waited till a certain Uchiha and Now team Hawk appears. The group stood in front of her. ''Kira?'' A surprised Madara spoke out.. Kira slowly opened her eyes to reveal deadly pink eyes. ''Madara.. times ticking away of your life'' Kira's eyes moved to the Team Hawk and landed on Jugo and smiles softly at Jugo ''My boy..'' Jugo ran over to me and hugged me like I was his mother and he was a child. Kira ran a hand through his hair.. ''Kira-hime-sama..'' Jugo whispered. ''Hmm.. My boy, that's enough hugging'' Kira made Jugo stand his full height and her eyes skipped the form mist-nin and the female companion to the Young Uchiha.

Kira start walking gracefully towards the Uchiha and raised her hand to touch his cheek then Madara hand grabbed her's before it came in contact with the younger Uchiha's skin. ''Do not touch, what is not yours Kira'' Kira moved her furious dark pink eyes to Madara.

''If I remember correctly, I made you what you are Madara..'' her hand what Madara held went to his wrist and squeezed it. ''and I can take it away, just as easy'' I felt his life force go down. His wrist starts to shake and Kira dropped it roughly to his side. ''Now don't you dare insult me or try to stop me'' My eyes they turned back to Young Uchiha in front of Her.

Kira's eyes turned into there normal soft, darkish pink and finally her hand came in contact with his skin. ''So young, so handsome, more then any Uchiha-'' with that spoken Madara fist tightened at his side. My hand trailed to his eyes, his body relax into my touch and closed his eyes. ''Such beautiful eyes, hold great power, black as a vortex but as deadly as a god'' Kira's hand went to his check and she leaned in closer to Sasuke's face, so he could feel her breath on his lips.

His lips slightly parted, Kira parted her's too. Then in that moment she was pinned up against a tree with a hand at her neck. ''Kira. Your. Mine. No. Bodies. Else.'' Madara said squeezing her neck. Suddenly she laughed out loud. Sasuke's face held confusion of what just happened between him and the goddess then his face hardened up with anger, furious, rage and... Confusion? Confused at what just happened?

Kira's face suddenly turned serious and glared into Madara's Manokyuo Sharingan. ''Your Sharingan, never works, It's pitiful weak Madara But-'' Kira's eyes moved to Sasuke's eyes ''Other's hold the power of a God'' Suddenly Kira leans towards Madara's ear. Who's still holding her throat in his tightest grip ever ''a TRUE god, not like you Madara'' with that she placed her hand on his chest and suddenly an amazing forced pushed him back, going though 50 trees. Leaving a line of broken ones. Kira stared down at the direction that Madara went. ''Hn..'' And turned her eyes to the Uchiha in front of her.

She halts in her step. A far away look appears on her face. She turns her graze back to the fallen over trees. But yet, She didn't see fallen trees, She saw Madara, standing and envying her personal space. ''Sasuke, complete your mission.'' With that Madara Roughly grabs hold of Kira's arm and when both teleport away.

Leaving behind a very confused to Hawk..

I NEED HELP, IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCES I STARTED THIS STOREY, AND A MASSIVE GAP. I NEED HELP, NEED INSPIRATION, I NEED A PLOT LINE! DON'T KNOW WHAT TO TYPE NOW!


End file.
